The present invention relates to a pivoting armrest assembly that can be pivoted between an in use horizontal position and an out of the way vertical position.
Pivoting armrests that allow the arm to be rotated between a horizontal and vertical position for various types of seats are known in the art. In fact, there are a variety of different constructions to achieve the pivoting feature. However, depending on the particular design, the function of a pivoting armrest can result in a number of potential problems for a user.
When a user moves the armrest from a vertical position to a horizontal position, the interaction between the upper arm and the support structure can result in a pinch point where an object can be caught between the arm and the support structure. This is particularly evident with pivoting armrest designs that have a protruding support element adapted to tuck into a cavity in the arm when in the horizontal position. This type of design can create a potential pinch area either by exposing the cavity during movement of the armrest and enabling an object to be caught within the cavity, or by exposing the support structure and allowing objects to be caught thereon when the arm is not in the horizontal position. It is desirable to have a pivoting armrest that does not create the potential pinch areas described above.
Still another concern with a pivoting armrest relates to the robustness of the design. In order to create the pivoting motion, certain clearances must be designed into the pivot joint to allow the arm to pivot freely. In doing this, the pivot connection may develop looseness or xe2x80x9cslopxe2x80x9d and may result in a rattle noise within the connection. It would be desirable to have a pivoting armrest design that eliminates this type of loose condition.
Accordingly, the inventors have recognized the aforementioned problems and have designed an apparatus having the aforementioned desired advantages.
In one aspect of the invention, an armrest includes an arm support attached to a seating unit such as a chair. The upper end of the support has outer flanges and a center rib defining a pair of parallel channels. An arm and cushion are pivotally mounted to the arm support. The arm has outer ribs that align with the pair of channels. When the arm is pivoted from the vertical position to the horizontal position, the first and second outer ribs substantially fill the pair of channels. In doing so, any cavities or crevices created in the pivot joint are filled, minimizing any potential pinch area. In a preferred embodiment, the channels are designed with a lateral width that is small enough to allow only very small objects from being inserted into them.
In another aspect of the present invention, an armrest assembly includes an arm support having a forwardly curving front surface. The arm is pivotally attached to the arm support and has a bottom surface that is curved in a downward direction. The front surface of the arm support and bottom surface of the arm are thus curved in opposed directions and relatively convexly towards each other. When the arm is moved between a substantially vertical position and a substantially horizontal position, the angle between the two surfaces remains relatively open. That is to say, that a line drawn at the tangent point on the bottom surface and a line drawn at the tangent point on the front surface at the intersection point of the two surfaces, defines an angle when viewed from the side that does not significantly close. This angle is designed to provide a self-clearing effect and prevent the pinching of objects between the bottom surface and the front surface during rotation of the arm.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, an armrest assembly for a seating unit includes an arm support, and an arm pivotally attached to the arm support. The pivot attachment includes a pivot pin and a bushing. The bushing is pressed onto the pin and the pin is then inserted into aligned apertures on the arm support and arm. The arm also has a counterbore that acts as a stop for the bushing and traps the bushing between the head of the pivot pin and the counterbore. The bushing expands as it is compressed longitudinally during assembly, which creates friction and minimizes looseness within the pivot connection.